


Fire And Ice

by PoisonousDesire



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Homosexuality, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 04:03:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 5,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14686074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonousDesire/pseuds/PoisonousDesire
Summary: Steve is desperate to impress his parents, but he doesn't have any way to do that without coming home with a significant other. His mother wishes it would be a girl, but his father doesn't care either way, he just wants someone to show the family wealth off to. Steve decides to take his best friend Tony home as a pretend boyfriend. But Tony's fire and Steve is ice, and they don't exactly get along as pretend lovers. Can they let the fire burn the ice and make things work without Steve's parents finding out that it was all a lie? And can they do it without letting the feelings they developed for real surface?





	1. The Plan

"Mom, look, I promise. I will have someone with me the next time I come home," Steve said into his cell phone, trying not to let the annoyance in his voice be known. She was his mother, after all. He was tired of the same pointless bickering between himself and his parents. Both of them wanted him to bring home a significant other, it mattered not what gender. Steve wouldn't mind taking home a guy or a girl, but his mother would kill him if it was a guy. Steve's father couldn't care less what gender the person was.

"Are you coming to see us this weekend?" his mother asked. 

"Yes, Mom, I already told you I would." Mentally, Steve winced. That gave him a week to find someone to go home with him.

After he hung up with his mom, Steve began thinking. Who would go home with him and pretend to be his boyfriend/girlfriend for a weekend? There was Natasha, unless she and Bucky were still leaving for the cruise come Friday. Steve began to pace (he did that a lot when he was nervous). Bruce was not a guy to take home, being the Hulk and all. So who on Earth was Steve going to bring to impress his parents? 

Well, there was Tony, Steve's best friend. Bucky and Steve had been best friends, had been close, but after Bucky and Natasha started going strong, the relationship wasn't as strong as it had been before. Steve had sought friendship and found it in Tony. But Steve didn't want to have to put Tony through that, pretending to be his boyfriend, especially when Tony was adamant that he was straight and got upset when others teased him. 

But Steve didn't have any other options. With a sigh, he headed to the lab, where Tony was with Bruce. He opened the lab door and walked in, making his presence known with a loud sigh. 

Tony turned around. "Rogers. You look a little bent out of shape. You all right?" 

"Tony, I have a really huge favor to ask of you." Steve gently grabbed his arm and pulled him aside. "So I'm having some problems with my parents..."

Putting his hands up, Tony took a step back. "I'm the last person to come to with family problems, Rogers," he said. 

"No, it's not exactly a family problem," Steve said hesitantly. "You see, my parents want me to bring home a significant other."

"So?" Tony shrugged and looked confused. "Then go and get laid, Rogers."

"It's not that simple," Steve sighed. "I have to go fly down and see them this weekend. I can't really get laid in a week."

Tony laughed. "Maybe you can't, Stevie, but I can get laid any day of the week. It isn't exactly hard. You just have to have a bit of charm and some money."

"Which I have neither of," Steve chuckled. 

"So where do I fit in?" Tony asked, leaning against the wall.

"I was just going to ask you if you would fly down with me and..." he hesitated, "bemypretendboyfriendfortheweekend." 

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Say that again?"

"Be my pretend boyfriend for the weekend," Steve said, more slowly. "I know that you hate that idea, but I need you. I don't have any other options."

For a while, there was silence. Then Tony answered, "Okay, Rogers. One weekend, I'll do this for you. But you owe me one."

In one swoop, Steve felt a huge weight off of his shoulders. He breathed a deep sigh of relief. "Thanks, Stark. You're literally a life saver."

"That's what they all say," Tony said, rolling his eyes and walking back into the lab. 

So there was a plan in place, and Steve couldn't be happier. Now, he just hoped that he and Tony could pull this off.


	2. On The Road

Steve was getting anxious. What could possibly take Tony so long to pack? It was only for a weekend that they were staying, so why on Earth was he taking so long?

The car was already packed with Steve's things, they were just waiting for Tony's things. Steve picked up his phone and began to call him.

"Rogers! What's going on?"

"Tony, where the HELL are you?" Steve said, trying not to sound too angry.

"I'm kind of confused..."

"Tony, we have to make the airport in twenty minutes! You need to get here now!"

"Shit, that's today!" Tony sounded frantic, running. 

"Yes, you dumbass! That's today!"

"Give me ten minutes. I will be ready, okay?"

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

The airport was crowded, and Steve was starting to feel a little anxious. Tony wasn't having a problem, especially since he was used to people.

"Steve...just breathe," Tony said soothingly, gently rubbing his back. 

"I know...I know. I'm just not used to huge crowds like this."

"We're about to board the plane, Stevie. You'll be fine. I swear."

Steve took a deep breath, trying to stay calm. At that moment, the attendant called out, "Flight 333 is now boarding." 

"Flight 333, that's us," Tony said, gently pushing Steve along. "Be calm--we'll be all right." 

Steve was anxious about the flight, but not just the flight. He was anxious about what his parents would think of Tony, and if they could keep this charade of "pretend boyfriends" going long enough to fool Steve's parents. 

Steve put his luggage in the overhead compartment with Tony's, then took his seat by the window. Tony sat down by him and gave him an encouraging smile. "Stevie, this will work out. Just trust me."

Giving him a small smile, Steve took a deep breath. "I trust you...I'm just a bit anxious."

"They'll love me, and they'll believe us," Tony reassured him. "We can play being gay. Your parents never have to know the truth."

"What if we accidentally give it away?" Steve asked, quietly.

"Steve, we won't. They'll never know we aren't actually boyfriends."

************  
The plane landed and Steve looked out the window for his parents. He didn't see them anywhere, and it was just as well. He and Tony could rent a car or take a Taxi to his parent's house.

Tony grabbed their bags and carried them off the plane. After passing through a huge crowd of people, Steve hailed a taxi when he didn't catch any sight of his parents. The two got in and Steve quickly rattled off the address to the driver.

"Steve, you are too tense," Tony said in a soothing voice. "I know that family is important to you, and I like that about you. As for us being 'boyfriends', it won't be hard to make your parents believe that. And besides, it's only for a weekend, right? How hard can it be to convince them?"

Steve nodded, then closed his eyes and rested his head on the seat. He hoped to God Tony was right.


	3. Meet The Parents

The taxi pulled up outside the house that Steve had grown up in. He could see his mom inside, rushing about, cooking a real feast. There were so many cars about, it looked like she had invited the entire family.

"Here we go," Tony said encouragingly. He removed their bags from the trunk of the taxi and then they walked up the steps. Steve knocked, hesitantly.

The door flew open without Steve even having to knock a second time. There stood his mother, covered in flour from head to toe.

"Stevie! You're home!" she exclaimed, her happiness obvious by the way her voice went all high-pitched. "Hugh, come quick! Steve has returned...and he brought a friend."

Bracing himself, Steve stepped into the doorway of his parents home. He heard all the familiar sounds--the drone of the TV, the water incessantly running in the bathroom. The smells were familiar too. Freshly baked bread and newly mopped floors. 

"Who is this young man?" Hugh asked, his large voice booming off the walls.

Steve braced himself. Then, slowly, he grabbed Tony's hand. "Mom...Dad, this is my boyfriend, Tony Stark."

"Boyfriend?" his mother was terrified, her eyes widening.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Stark," Hugh responded, extending his hand to Tony. 

Tony shook Hugh's hand, a smug smile on his face. He then turned to Steve's mother and smiled at her. "Pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Rogers," he said, gently taking her hand and pressing his lips against it.

Taken off guard, May Rogers didn't know how to react. She stared at Tony. "You are who my son has chosen to love? I hope you are appreciative of him."

"More than you could ever imagine," Tony said, looking over at Steve and causing him to blush uncontrollably. 

"Well, come in, come in, before the food gets cold," May told them, stepping further into the doorway so the boys could enter.

Steve stepped all the way inside the house, holding his suitcase. "Mom, where are we staying?"

"The guest room, three doors down," his mother answered nonchalantly.

Tony carried their luggage to the room and set the suitcases down on the bed. They unpacked, then Steve closed the door and sat down.

"I think that went pretty well," he said with a smile.

"Didn't I tell you it would be all right?" Tony said, giving him a reassuring smile. "Just trust me, Rogers. It's only two days. By then, we will completely have your parents wrapped around our finger. Then we can return home and get on with our lives."

Steve sighed. "What if something goes wrong?"

With a laugh, Tony stood up. "Knowing how much you worry, something probably will. Just leave it alone, Stevie. I've got this. If you haven't noticed, I'm fantastic at pretending."

On the surface, Steve was calm. But deep down, he knew something was going to happen that would trigger a raging storm.


	4. Pretending

Everyone was gathered around the table during dinner. May had made enough food to feed an army. 

Steve had forced down as much food as he could, but worry was causing his appetite to wane. Mostly he was just worried that his parents would find out they were pretending. And that would hurt them more than the charade.

Tony was seated next to Steve, shamelessly eating everything in sight. He kept shooting glances over at Steve, and gently rubbing his neck. Steve was grateful for the support, but he just needed the weekend to be over. 

"So, Tony, tell us a little bit about your life," Hugh said,  looking meaningfully at Tony. 

"Well, I'm..." Tony stopped,  realizing he couldn't brag on himself to Steve's parents. "I'm doing okay. A few years ago, my father passed away, and he left to me the family fortune. I used that money to invest in some useful things that prospered and multiplied, and I had ten times the amount I started with. I trained myself in physics, chemistry, all sorts of arithmetic including the highest forms of trigonometry. And then I met Steve when we were both assigned to the same...work group. I was too shy to approach him, so I just stood back and kind of watched from afar until he made the first move."

Steve watched Tony in awe. He was definitely a master storyteller. And he could see that his parents were eating up every single word of it. 

"After I met your son," Tony continued, his voice soft, "all of my money and riches didn't seem to matter. I saw my future reflected in his blue eyes. And once we were together, I knew I would never need anything else, once I had him."

Steve felt his heart begin to pound. Hearing Tony say all those wonderful things about him made him wish they weren't pretending. It was almost too good to be true. He had longed to hear someone say those words, and now they had. But one question burned in Steve's mind: was Tony serious?


	5. Feelings

Steve was in the room, getting ready for bed. He had on comfortable lounging pants and a white shirt. Tony was still in the shower, taking forever to get clean. 

The dinner had gone well. Steve's mother had acted civil, Tony had acted civil, they had all acted like normal human beings. For the first time, he began to feel a slight twinge of hope.

Tony came out of the shower, towel tied around his waist. He began digging through the suitcase. 

Steve rolled his eyes. "Really? You couldn't get dressed in the bathroom?" 

"Oh please, Rogers, it's not like you haven't seen me shirtless before." Tony pulled a shirt and some pants from his luggage.

"Yeah, but you're basically full on naked," Steve protested. 

"Relax, Steve. We're supposed to be boyfriends anyways. And I'm not going to make you suck my dick or anything. Just calm down." He carried his clothes into the bathroom. 

Sighing, Steve went back to his book. He couldn't help but think how nice Tony's body was. There had been a slight bulge under the towel, and Steve had noticed, much to his shame. 

Tony returned from the bathroom, fully clothed and his hair wet. He threw his dirty clothes into the hamper and flopped down by Steve. "Whatcha readin?"

"Tony, what are you doing?" Steve asked in a tired voice, putting his book aside.

"Laying here, having a talk with my boyfriend," Tony replied matter of factly. 

"I'm not really your boyfriend though," Steve told him. "We only have to give effort around my parents."

"Okay, but I am still going to lay here by you," Tony said smugly. "Your mom might walk in and wonder why I am on the floor." 

"Whatever, Stark," Steve murmured as he pulled all the covers over to his side. "Just keep your hands to yourself."


	6. Confused

The next morning, Steve woke up before Tony. He stretched and looked over at Tony, who was all sprawled out on the bed, laying on his stomach. Steve tried to stifle a smile but he couldn't, because it was rather cute. He grabbed his phone and snapped a quick pic.

Steve changed and brushed his teeth in the restroom, and then Tony woke up. He walked in the bathroom, hair tousled. "Thanks for not waking me, Rogers," he grumbled.

With a chuckle, Steve shook his head. "It's not like we have a deadline. You can sleep as late as you want. If you're still tired, head back to bed. I don't mind."

After both of them were freshened up, Steve was about to head to the kitchen, but Tony stopped him. "Let me ask you something. What will your parents think about us not being affectionate towards each other?"

"We are," Steve replied slowly, not sure what Tony was getting at.

"Yeah, with like a hug and subtle hand touches. But they haven't heard us say 'I love you' or kiss or anything."

"Tony, do you think it's necessary to kiss?" Steve knew he sounded exasperated.

"I mean, it doesn't hurt," Tony said, leaning against the wall.

"Okay, fine, but you make the first move," Steve said stubbornly.

Obviously not afraid, Tony grabbed Steve around the waist and full on kissed him. Shocked, Steve's eyes went wide and then closed and he kissed back, slowly. His arms encircled Tony's neck, and the kiss deepened. 

Pulling back, Tony had a smug smile on his face. "Your lips aren't too bad, Stevie. That was nice."

Steve rolled his eyes but he knew he was blushing. "Don't get used to it, Stark," he murmured. 

With a smirk, Tony left the room.

************************

Steve was in the shower, listening to a CD when he started to think. Why had he agreed to kiss Tony? His mind was whirling. Was he really pretending to be his best friend's boyfriend? What had his life come to? He was so confused.

Washing his hair, Steve was startled by the bathroom door opening. Tony walked in, completely clothed but oblivious to the fact that the shower was on.

"Tony, what the fuck!"

Tony laughed. "Calm your dick, Rogers. I just came to brush my teeth. Besides, I can't see you through the glass. I can just see the outline of your ass, but not your entire ass."

"Just get out!" Steve growled.

"Nah, I gotta brush my teeth first." With a smirk, Tony brushed his teeth and then turned off the radio before walking out.


	7. More Than A Best Friend

The next morning, it was snowing. Steve woke up and the house was cold. He was bundled under the blankets, trying to stay warm. He was happy because Tony and he would be returning back to normal life tonight. They had a flight to catch at ten. 

Tony walked in the room, carrying coffee and a small tray of cinnamon rolls. "I had a date planned for us, Rogers, but since we're snowed in, I decided to have a picnic in here."

"Really, Tony, what are you doing?" Steve asked with an exasperated sigh.

"I'm going along with our charade," Tony snapped. "We're snowed in. They're expecting more snow, so we can't make our flight. We are stuck here, pretending like we are more than just best friends."

Steve sat straight up, ignoring the cold now. "Snowed in? We are stuck here for another day?" His heart dropped. He had wanted to run, to escape his growing feelings for Tony. If they were back home, he wouldn't have a problem. Here, he was trapped. Throwing back the covers, he got up to greet Tony and gave him a small, half-assed good morning kiss, brushed his teeth, and then took the cinnamon rolls and set them on the nightstand.

"You actually kissed me on your own?" Tony pretended to be shocked, but he had a smirk on his face. He sat next to Steve and took a cinnamon roll. 

"Okay, so we're snowed in. Do we call Fury? What do we do, Tony?"

"Nah, no sense in bothering Fury. I'll call up Pepper later and tell her to tell him the situation. He likes Pepper, so we won't get any unkind phone calls."

Steve began to pace. "What will my parents think, Tony?"

"Who cares?" Tony stood up and put on a coat and scarf. "Let's go outside, in the snow."

"Outside?" Steve winced, glancing at the window at the cold wind blowing. Grudgingly, he got dressed into some warm winter clothes and walked into the snow with Tony.

"I'd like to make snow angels," Tony said with a smile, then dropped to the ground and did just that. Steve couldn't help but laugh. At that precise moment, he looked up and noticed his mother was watching from the second story window. Quickly, he pulled Tony to his feet, wrapped his arms around him and kissed him. 

Tony was taken aback, but he returned the kiss. After a few seconds he stepped back. "Damn, Rogers, warn someone before you lay one on them like that."

Steve didn't tell him that his mother had been watching. He also didn't tell him that he was falling for Tony.


	8. Lonely

Steve didn't know how to tell Tony about everything that he was feeling. He didn't want Tony to think he was a freak. But the truth was, he had developed feelings for his best friend. He wanted their relationship to be real. However, he was certain that Tony wouldn't feel the same way. And Steve was tired of being lonely.

Steve had always been lonely. His relationships had never lasted more than a few weeks. He wasnt sure why, that's just the way it happened. 

"If only..." he whispered to himself, looking over at Tony sleeping on the bed, breathing deeply and evenly. Steve began to pace (he did that a lot when he was worried). 

His pacing awoke Tony, who rolled over and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "You're unnerving me. I'll have nightmares of people pacing now."

Steve rolled his eyes. "Go back to sleep, it's only noon," he teased.

"I can't sleep now, your stomping is too loud," Tony grumbled. 

Steve sat on the edge of the bed. "Do you think we should keep pretending?"

"We kind of have to, don't we? I mean, the whole we reason we started all of this was to have your parents believe something."

"What if...we made it real?"

"You legitamently want to be my boyfriend?" Tony's eyes went wide, eyebrows raised.

"Didn't I just say that, Stark? I'm tired of being lonely."

Tony seemed to contemplate what Steve had said for the longest time. "Well, I can't deny that I am attracted to you," he said after a hesitant pause. "And we are trying to convince your parents...why not make them believe with the real thing?" 

"Yeah, that makes a lot of sense, actually," Steve said, nodding to himself. "And it is what I really want. I wrestled with the idea of telling you, but now I'm glad I did."

Tony walked to him and took his hands. "Who is going to make it official, you or me?"

"I will. Tony Stark, will you be mine?"

With a smirk, Tony tossed his head and then looked at Steve. "Sure, since you asked so nicely," he said, then leaned over and pecked Steve's lips.


	9. Struggling

Steve was unsure of what to do next. Now that he and Tony were actually together, he wasn't sure how they were going to break the news to the rest of the team. It bothered him, but in an okay sort of way. 

Tony was sleeping next to him, all sprawled out and basically taking up the entire bed. Steve wasn't sure how to tell his parents that their only son was interested in men and would never actually have his own children. Also, if Tony was ice cold, Steve was a burning fire, and water always quenched fire.

"Good morning," Tony's husky voice suddenly broke the silence, muffled by the pillow that his face was buried in.

"Morning," Steve replied, a little awkwardly. "How did you sleep?"

"Like a baby," Tony replied with a little smile.

"So you woke up and cried every few hours?"

Tony nudged him. "Cut the bullshit, Rogers."

Steve laughed. "Well, I never understood that saying anyways. Babies can be a real pain. But they are cute."

"You don't want kids?" Tony sat up on his elbow and stared at Steve intensely.

"I did at one point. But to me, it seems cruel to bring a child into the world, especially right now. I don't feel like I would be a good father. Sometimes my patience wears very thin."

"I want a child at some point," Tony said with a strange look on his face. "Pepper and I had tried for a while, but the doctors told her that she can't get pregnant. I'm beginning to lose hope."

"There are ways," Steve told him. "You and Pepper could use a surrogate, or there are always adoption agencies--" he broke off when he saw the look on Tony's face. "What?"

"Steve, Pepper and I aren't together anymore. I'm with you."

The realization hit Steve like a mack truck, and he wanted to just fall back and enter eternal sleep. He had forgotten the whole situation was actually real. Tony was his.

"Oh, of course. I knew that..."

"Have you not come to terms with that yet?" Tony asked him.

"No, I have, and I want to be with you. But what will the rest of the team think?"

"Does it matter? As long as we're happy, they should be too. Our life and who we choose to love is none of their business."

Steve tried to hide the fact that his heart was pounding. Tony really wanted to be with him this much? Steve had never had anyone care that much about him before, at least not in a romantic way.

And he was also a little scared. If water could quench fire, did that mean that the flame that was burning between them would burn out very soon?

As much as he didn't want to admit it, Steve hoped that it would burn his whole world down.


	10. Set It On Fire

Steve was seated at the head of the table, Tony next to him, and his mother and father on each side of them. 

"So Tony, do you want to repeat to Mary what you said earlier, with all of us present?" Hugh asked, his demeanor threatening to fall apart.

"Of course. I am not afraid of who I am." Tony shifted in his seat to look directly into Steve's eyes. "I want you to marry me."

Shocked, Steve flinched back in his seat. "W-what?"

"You heard me," Tony said sternly. "Steve Rogers, I want you to marry me. We have a good thing going, what is the point of throwing it away? Let's take it to the next level. Let's make it as official as we can. Marry me."

Steve looked from his mother's horrified face to his father's disapproving eyes. "You aren't pleased?" He asked his dad.

Hugh shook his head. "I thought I would be fine, but this...this is wrong on so many levels."

"How can it be wrong if we love each other?" Tony cut in.

"It isn't natural! Men are supposed to love women!" Hugh slammed his hand on the table, making Steve flinch.

"Hugh, please just give him your blessing," Mary pleaded. "That's what he wants. And that's also what he deserves, Hugh. He is our son."

"I refuse to condone this," Hugh said determinedly. "Go and get married if you want, but don't expect your mother or I to be there."

Steve sat up straight and grabbed Tony's hand. "I don't need your blessing, Dad," he said in a sure voice. "And if this is the way you will be acting, then I don't want it either."

Tony gently squeezed Steve's hand, trying to give him courage. Obviously it was a bit tough for Steve to stand up to his father.

"Then you won't get it," Hugh told him, and stood up to walk the other way. 

"As soon as this snow melts, we are gone," Steve said to his father. "And you will never see me again until you come to terms with who I love."

Hugh didn't answer, just walked away.

As Steve watched his father walk away, he could see his whole world beginning to burn down. Tony had set it on fire all right. And Steve's only choice was to start rebuilding from the ashes.


	11. Quenching The Flames

The snow was melting all around the house. Steve was anxious to get out of there, especially now that he couldn't look at his parents without feeling dirty and wrong. Tony tried to be a rock to support him, but Steve could see that the fight had bothered him too, and was going to continue to bother him until the fire that was burning between them was put out. 

If it ever did. Steve knew it was for the best, but he wanted Tony to be his. He wanted to accepted his proposal, but he knew he couldn't. Not after everything that had happened. He was ice and Tony was fire, and he had put Steve's entire world in flames. Now it was time for Steve to put out that fire, to quench the flames. 

"Tony..." Steve entered their bedroom and put his hand on Tony's shoulder, gently. Tony tensed but relaxed once he heard Steve's voice. 

"Stevie, the snow is melting. We should be able to go back home in about two more days. Then we can be together freely, and maybe arrange a ceremony?" His voice was hopeful.

"Tony...I can't marry you." Steve could hear the regret in his own voice, making him want to cry. He tried to keep his voice steady.

"Yes you can! Don't let this dissuade you from our relationship." Tony stood up and faced Steve. "Please. I don't want to lose the man I love."

Hearing that word love brought a pang in Steve's heart. He shared the same feelings for Tony, and more than anything he wanted to give in. But fate was tearing them apart. He felt his eyes blur over with tears as he shook his head. "There will be others...men and women alike."

"So this is it?" Tony asked in a choked voice. "Just like that, you're ending this?"

"I'm putting out the fire," Steve told him.

"Why can't you just let it burn?" Tony pleaded. "I love you."


	12. Heartbreak

Steve couldn't deal with the fact that Tony had said he loved him. He had dealt with lovers telling him that in the past, but of course he hadn't reciprocated those feelings. But for some reason, he was at a loss for words. Was it possible that he had feelings for Tony?

Steve looked up, into his friend's eyes, which were filled with a terrible sadness. He tried to form the words, but they wouldn't come.

"Let me guess," Tony said quietly. "You don't love me back." His voice sounded tight, as if he was trying not to cry. "I could see this coming...I really could."

"It's not like that," Steve said hurriedly. "I'm still trying to come to terms with my own feelings...I have no idea how I feel, or how to deal with any of it."

Tony just shook his head. "We might as well leave, as soon as the snow melts...return to our normal lives, forget any of this ever happened."

"How can we forget?" Steve asked. "I know I'm breaking it off, but how are we going to forget? There was something there...won't it be awkward to work together?"

Tony shrugged. "I can always just request a transfer," he said matter of factly. "But first, Steve Rogers, you need to figure out what you want."


	13. What I Want

There was no denying that Steve did have feelings for Tony. They were there, and they were stronger than any he had ever felt before.

But he knew it was so wrong. His parents were unhappy, and he felt like all of his friends would be judgmental and unhappy too. And Steve had never dealt with that stuff easily. It took a toll on him physically. 

Tony had told him to do what he wanted. But what did he truly want? Steve struggled with his decision. He wanted the snow to hurry up and finish melting so they could go home, and he could be reassigned, somewhere away from Tony where he could sit and gather his feelings. But nature was not on his side. The snow was melting, but at an alarmingly slow rate.

Tony had stormed out angrily a while ago, giving Steve some peace of mind while he sat alone. He wanted advice, but knew his parents wouldn't help. Steve was on his own. 

Burying his face in his hands, Steve sat silent and let feelings of despair roll over him.

             ★★★★★★★  
It was nighttime by the time Tony returned, and he didn't talk to Steve as he changed into pajamas and laid down. He was hurt inside but also he had seen it coming. The heart wanted what it wanted, and what he had thought was love was obviously something completely different.

With a long, sad sigh, Tony fell into a deep and troubled sleep.


	14. Let The Fire Burn The Ice

The snow was melted, and the two could finally fly home. Steve wasn't looking forward to it. There was already very awkward tension in the air between him and Tony, and it wasn't getting any better. He had ruined whatever small sliver of hope had once been there with his indecisiveness. Steve kicked himself mentally as he began to pack his suitcase. Tony had already packed his, and had went for a walk. Steve knew that he was trying to avoid him, but all he wanted to do was talk and see if they could work things out. 

As Steve packed, he put on music to let it drain his thoughts. He didn't want to be drowning in his sorrows, and he didn't want Tony to know that he was hurting. 

Tony came back into the room about an hour later and shut the door. He watched Steve for a while, then sat on the bed. "I guess we aren't seeing each other anymore?" He said in a resigned tone.

Steve shrugged. "I want to, but we have to be rational about this. What can we do? Pretend again? Look where that got us, and we are back to square one."

"I should never have agreed to be your pretend boyfriend," Tony said. "I had no idea I was going to fall in love with you, Rogers."

"You love me?"

"Yes, you dumb lug. I love you. But you are refusing to let me."

Steve shook his head. "Don't love me, Tony...Im poison."

"No you aren't," Tony reassured him. "Why can't you see what we had? Let the fire burn the ice."

"And if I give in? What happens then?"

"Only time will tell. But I don't think you'll regret it."

"I'll have a decision for you by the time we reach the airport," Steve promised.


	15. You Owe Me

The airport was busy and bustling with activity. Tony stood by Steve, patiently awaiting his answer. Steve was trying to do everything he could to avoid giving him that answer.

Steve had dwelled on it for so long his head hurt. He could tell Tony that yes, he would allow him to love him, and they could return back to their everyday lives and be comfortable and happy. But, they would be dealing with the judging eyes of their peers, and Steve didn't know if he was ready for that. If he said no, normal life would ensue, but Steve would still be tortured daily by his feelings for Tony. It was a lose lose situation.

"You owe me an answer," Tony told Steve softly. "I want to know before we board the plane."

Steve turned to him. "Tony, I have feelings for you. I do. But you know as well as I do that we cannot take this back home with us. Fury and the others, they won't want to hear it. We will never be free from their judging eyes and snide remarks. So Im sorry, but the answer is no."

**Author's Note:**

> Leave story requests on my tumblr: queenunderthemountain96 
> 
> All my fandoms are there.


End file.
